1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM and it is called a SATA DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot. However, hard disk drive (HDD) signals need to be transmitted between the SATA DIMM device and the motherboard through SATA connectors arranged on the SATA DIMM device and connected to a SATA connector of the motherboard. When the SATA DIMM device is inserted into a memory slot of the motherboard, the SATA connector of the SATA DIMM device is connected to the SATA connector of the motherboard, which may bring some physical interference with the computer chassis, therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.